


An Unexpected Wake Up Call

by HumsHappily, janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Sherlock, Handcuffs, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It wasn’t the first time that John had woken up handcuffed to a bed.  It was however, the first time he had woken up handcuffed and blindfolded with his boyfriend sucking his cock.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Wake Up Call

It wasn’t the first time that John had woken up handcuffed to a bed. When he’d been in the hospital after getting shot, with the doctors not knowing his mental state, it had been safer to keep him restrained until he returned to full mental power.

It was however, the first time he had woken up handcuffed and blindfolded with his boyfriend sucking his cock. As he blinked his eyes against the soft satin covering, Sherlock hummed.  
“Sherlo-ahhh” John’s greeting was waylaid as Sherlock swallowed him down to the base. He felt his lover bob his head, throat contracting around his length twice. Sherlock pulled off and moved slowly up John’s body, stopping to suckle at John’s nipple, rolling it between his teeth. Sherlock released the nub and he moved up father, lying next to John, whispering in his ear; 

“Do you have any idea how good you taste in my mouth? How smooth you slip down my throat? Lestrade called, had a case for me. I told him we were very, very busy today. Told him it would have to wait, that I needed to experiment a little.” Sherlock nipped at John’s ear, moving down his neck, biting gently as John moaned. 

Reaching down, Sherlock slowly dragged his thumb through the pre-come pooling on the head of John’s cock. The bed shifted as he slipped his left forefinger into John’s mouth. “Suck.” 

John suckled the digit greedily, spreading his legs with a moan, glad he’d decided to sleep naked. The blindfold heightened every sensation, every brush of Sherlock’s skin against his own, every breath Sherlock exhaled as it stirred his hair.

“Suck harder John,” growled Sherlock, “show me how much you want me inside you, or you won’t be getting me at all today. I’ll tease you until you beg me to let you come, to fill you up and pound into you. If you don’t prove how much you want me, you won’t get any more than this. I’ll stick a cock ring on you and shove a vibrator up your hole, leave you tied to the bed, until you’re whimpering with need.” 

John gasped around Sherlock’s finger, cock throbbing at the mental picture “Sherlock,” he pulled his head back to suckle just the tip, “Please,” He swallowed the whole long digit, running his tongue along the knuckle, tasting the remnants of soap from Sherlock’s morning wash. 

Sherlock slipped another finger into the other man’s mouth, sliding his right hand down to fondle John’s balls. “Oh look how excited you are already John. Cock purple and weeping, straining up towards me. You’re just begging to be touched.” Sherlock moved down, lapping at the head of John’s cock, scraping his teeth across it. John arched up into the touch, groaning as Sherlock pulled away. 

“Ah, ah John. What did I say? Beg. Show me what you need. You want me in you? You want me to ride you? Feel me tight around your cock? Show me John, tell me.” Sherlock slid back up his body, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. John was panting now, letting his mouth be used. He could taste himself on the other man’s tongue, the smell of Sherlock’s sweat and musk nearly overwhelming. As Sherlock pulled away, John tried to follow, whining as he was stopped by the handcuffs. 

“Use your words, John.” Sherlock smirked, ghosting his hand just close enough that John could feel the heat of his hand caress his cock. 

“I need...I need you in me please. Please Sherlock. Touch me.” 

John could sense the smirk Sherlock wore, as the man began to draw circles around John’s hole with his spit slick fingers. John waited for the inevitable penetration, legs spread wantonly. Sherlock continued to tease, tapping his fingers softly against John’s furled entrance. John tried to push down, to force Sherlock’s entry, but the younger man pulled away, tsking.

“John, John. You need to learn patience. Has the army taught you nothing? All the stakeouts we’ve been on? The times we’ve had to sit in Lestrades office, filling out paperwork while you wanted to do nothing more than take me home and fuck me over the kitchen table with that post case adrenaline high?” John emitted a soft whine as Sherlock leaned down and spread his arse cheeks. “I guess I’ll have to teach you how nice things can be when you wait.” Sherlock began to lick, tongue swirling around John’s hole. He raised his head, hair barely brushing John’s thigh and pulled on each ball lightly as John groaned. But it was when Sherlock ducked back down, placing the very tip of his tongue against John’s hole and pushing in gently, wriggling it in, that John lost it. He threw his head back, keening at the sensation, overwhelmed by the wet heat of Sherlock within him. Sherlock lapped at him hungrily, one hand keeping his thigh open, the other pinning his hip to the mattress. The cuffs rattled loudly as John jolted with Sherlock's movements, breathing heavily. Sherlock pulled away again, moving up to give John a deep kiss as he reached over to the bedside table for lube. 

“Are you ready John?” 

John nodded breathlessly, hearing the click of the bottle. John waited, tense, until Sherlock slipped two fingers easily inside John, wet and loose from the earlier attentions. He moved slowly, stroking John's walls. His soldier was moaning again, any semblance of clear thought gone with the press of Sherlock's fingers.

Sherlock slid a third finger in, turning his hand so he could drag the tip along John’s prostate. John writhed, throwing his head back on the pillows, gritting his teeth against the overwhelming sensation. 

“Sherlock, please! Please, please, please, please.” John gasped, truly begging now, barely coherent. Sherlock pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets as he reached over for the lube and a condom. When he heard the crinkling of the packet, John shook his head. “No, I want to feel you in me.” 

Sherlock stilled. “But the mess...”

“Please Sherlock,” John panted,” I want...I want you in me, I want you to fill me up and plug me. Make me keep you inside all day.”

Sherlock groaned, and gave his cock two short pulls, covering it with lube. He knelt between John’s spread legs, pulling one up to wrap around his hip. He lined himself up and sank in slowly, as the man moaned beneath him. He stilled as he bottomed out, waiting , for a sign from his trembling lover. John licked his lips and gave a short nod.

Sherlock started to thrust inside of him, pulling nearly all the way out and easing in again.  
John's cock was aching, bouncing against in his stomach, each heavy thrust striking his prostate and sending another shock of pleasure through his system. He brought up his other leg, locking his ankles behind Sherlocks back as the younger man leaned down, nipping at John’s collarbone.

“Sherlock, please I want to see you.” John moaned, “Please, I want to see your face when you fill me.”

John could feel Sherlock's hand trembling as he loosened the blindfold. He blinked as the satin slid off, the early morning light bright in his eyes. Sherlock was still moving, his curls sticking to his forehead. Their eyes met just as John contracted around him, Sherlock’s mouth dropping open in a silent gasp.

“John. I can’t, I’m going to....” Sherlock panted, unable to form a complete sentence as his thrusts lost their rhythm. 

“Come, Sherlock, please, I need you to.” John groaned. 

Hunching over, Sherlock captured John's mouth, teeth clashing, wrapping his arms around straining shoulders. A few more thrusts and Sherlock was coming, groaning into John's mouth. The force of it sent John over right behind, spilling between them.

Holding John tightly still, Sherlock stole greedy kisses from his lips until their heartbeats began to slow. Finally he raised his head to unlock the cuffs before carefully pulling out and curling up along John's side, tracing the veins and marks on his wrist from the strain.

"Did I hurt you?"

“No, Sherlock. It was exactly what I wanted, thank you.”   
John said, as he brought his arms down, massaging his wrists. Sherlock slid off the bed and padded to the en suite, bringing back a warm cloth and wiping John down. He made to clean between John’s legs, but stopped as John grabbed at his wrist. 

“I wasn’t kidding.” John said simply, “I want you to plug me.” 

“You realize we’re going to The Yard today right?” Sherlock met John’s eyes.

“Yes, I know. Now, would you please?” John’s voice was steady and sure..

Giving a short nod, Sherlock set the cloth aside and went to the dresser. He pulled out a purple silicone plug, John’s favourite. It was around two inches wide and three long, just enough to tease at John’s prostate when he sat. His lover’s knees were pulled up as Sherlock returned to kneel in front of him. He kissed John's thigh before slicking the plug and working it gently past the sensitive rim. John waited patiently until with a sudden pop it was seated. Sherlock leaned forward, kissing him softly. 

“Was this okay?”

“Yeah, course it was Sherl.” 

“So dirty talk, somnophilia, and rimming have all been accomplished.” Sherlock said, getting off the bed and holding a hand out for John. 

“Yes, they have.” John said, leaving the bed on shaky legs, gratefully accepting Sherlock’s hand. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do it again. Better not cross them off the list just yet.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this John?” Sherlock asked, blushing slightly.

“Honestly Sherlock, this is your best experiment yet. Come on. Breakfast time.”


End file.
